


Disney bound lovers

by LordMortem



Series: AU August [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hux is So Done, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Stupidity, What else shoud I tag in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: “So should I go as Prince Erik or Flynn Rider?" "Are you expecting me to go as Ariel or Rapunzel? If so, neither, I rather go as goofy." Kylo pouts. He questions why he even bothers going to Disneyland with his boyfriend.





	Disney bound lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, don't come after me Disney. XD I fear to reread this one.  
> Also if Kylo is OOC, my bad, I could not help myself.

A man stood in front of a mirror, leaning forward. His gaze set on his reflection, one hand gripping the sink counter the other holding a razor. The determination was palpable in the air of the bathroom. The fluffy pink towel wrapped around his waist did not even lessen his serious demeanor. 

“Today is my day. Nothing is going to stop me.”The raven-haired man said to himself.

“Oh shut up, Ren. You're going to bloody Disneyland.” said another man who appears at the bathroom door. His arms are crossed and a bored expression is upon his face. 

“We are going to Disneyland. You promised, Hux.” the nearly naked man said. Hux rolls his eyes at that. The ginger then moved closer to the other.

“Yes, of course. I am a man of my word,” he said while wrapping his arms around Ren. He takes a whiff of the other's hair, grinning at the lavender scent perfuming him. 

 

“So should I go as Prince Erik or Flynn Rider?" Ren said. Hux instantly backed away from him.

"Are you expecting me to go as Ariel or Rapunzel, Kylo? If so, neither, I’d rather go as Goofy." Hux replies back. 

Kylo pouts. He questions why he even bothers wanting to go to Disneyland with his boyfriend.

“Ugh, fine. Go as Flynn Rider. But I am dressing as the Captain of the Guards.” Hux said. Kylo’s face is soon etched with a grin so bright, Hux feels nauseated. He now wonders why he even promised to entertain his boyfriend’s juvenile whims. He is soon ushered out and the door is slammed behind him. 

An hour later, while the ginger is sitting on the couch watching National Geographic, he hears a cough nearby. He turns to see his raven-haired boyfriend proudly standing in his outfit. Black luscious hair swept back. Kylo was wearing khaki joggers, a plain white t-shirt with a jean vest over it and leather boots. A brown belt was tied around his waist.

“I think I nailed it,” Kylo said. Hux just kept on staring, awed by how the man can make any outfit ninety percent more appealing. Even a second-rate Disney cosplay. Not that the ginger was going to say that to the other, wouldn't want his ego to get even larger. 

“You know who you remind me of?” Hux said. Kylo took a moment to answer, occupied by fixing his hair in the nearest mirror.

“Who?” he finally said.

“Your father” Hux answers. He is soon met with a shoe to his chest and a loud shout.

 

“How could you say that! I am nothing like that man!” the dolled up man said. His features become sullen soon after. Hux reclines back in the sofa. 

“How is that an insult? I merely meant to compare each other's appearances. You certainly were born with his fine looks.” Hux said. He hears him inhale deeply.

“Ew, Hux! Did you just call my father….hot?” Kylo said. Hux scoffs.

“Not currently, though he certainly has aged well,” Hux said. 

“Ew” Kylo said, a look of disgust on his face appearing. 

“I am not blind you dork. I have seen pictures of him back in his prime. No wonder your mother could not resist his superficial charms. Though your mother was quite the beauty herself. I assume both were equally infatuated.” Hux finished off, side-eyeing Kylo to see his comical reaction. He was currently acting as if he was throwing up, one hand clutching his stomach while the other pointed towards his extended tongue. Hux burst of into a fit of laughter.

“Are you done? Talk all you want but you promised me we’ll go dressed up! Now get up and or else you ain’t having any of this fine body at night” Kylo said.

“I can hold out” the ginger replied.

“Hux!” Kylo exclaims, already sitting by Hux, putting back the boot he had tossed earlier. Hux sighs deeply and heads to their room to get changed. He sincerely hopes he does not regret this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my friend on Tumblr, or not.


End file.
